Shining Bright Pretty Cure
Shining Bright Pretty Cure (シャイニングブライトプリキュア Shaininguburaito Purikyua, or Shining Bright Precure) is a fan series created by DaisyandMangaForever. It is the fourteenth installment in the Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is about three girls who are able to transform into Pretty Cure. Another Pretty Cure joins the three near the middle of the series. This season's motif is lights.' ''' Plot Normal (Long) Version 300 years ago, a tiny golden seed was planted in darkness. It soon sprouted into the Tree of Hope. The tree was seen by few people, who kept going back to see it and its beauty. Years later, a town was built where the Tree of Hope reside named Teru. A builder of Teru wanted to do something wih the tree's power, and created the Light of Hope, which became the symbol of the city. Teru was full of lanterns and lights. But one day, Eternal Darkness' army attacked Teru, wanting to destroy all of the lights and cut down the Tree of Hope. A Pretty Cure member who resided near Teru, Cure Gleam, tried to defend the Tree of Hope. While the others kept destroying the lights, a girl named Dark Negro went against Cure Gleam. While strugling, she got strength and defeated Cure Gleam with her Negro Blade. The Tree of Hope faded and lost its power, light, and leaves. The people of Teru had to visit other cities and live there. Cure Gleam told Bright and Shining to find Pretty Cure, as she will take care of the townspeople, then later take on a civilan form. Bright and Shining left to find Pretty Cure. Nobody visited Teru for more than 300 years. It was complete darkness. Kogane Hikari had strange dreams about the town and Cure Gleam. She drew Teru often and told people about its story, but nobody understood. She one day bumped into Kōkōtaru Karei. Hikari apologized, and, enormousy upset, asks her if she can tell Karei about a dream. Karei agrees and after Hikari finishes, she understands, which brightens Hikari up. She thanks Karei and befriends her. That day, the lights flickered once. The people became afraid. Hikari was, too. Meanwhile, Bright and Shining look for Pretty Cure. Bright spots Hikari and thinks that could be her. Shining, returning from her search, sees Hikari drawing and accidentally pushes Bright into Hikari's room. Bright sits like a statue. Hikari, thinking this is strange, looks out the window. She is surprised and asks why these creatures from her dreams have come. Bright and Shining look at each other. They explain that they come from Teru like Hikari dreamed, and they need to find Pretty Cure. Bright then explains Hikari is one of them, and gives her a Shining Compact and tells Hikari that is her transformation device. Then Shining gets strange vibes, and the two leave quickly. Hikari is left confused. The next day, while Hikari was at a mall, the lights flickered again. Then the windows broke and a monster called Kurayami attacked the people. It started tearing apart the lights as well. Scared, Hikari started to run. She thought about yesterday and went to her house. She grabbed the Shining Compact and held it as she wished for the two to come again. Shining and Bright did arrive and introduced themselves. They explained what is happening, and then tell Hikari to take their Shining Light and then yell, "Pretty Cure, Eternal Shine!". Hikari does so and transforms into Cure Shine. Like other past Cures, Hikari is shocked to see that they are right, and she is a Pretty Cure! She runs back to the mall and finds the Kurayami isn't there. She runs around, shocked at her own speeds, and finds the Kurayami at a food court in the mall. Hikari yells at the Kurayami at what it has done, and wants to fight it. She starts to dodge attacks, and tries to kick it, but she becomes trapped. During that time, Karei spots Cure Shine and decides to help her. She becomes Cure Gleam and saves Hikari. Cure Gleam wishes Hikari luck, and leaves. Bright tells Hikari to take her second item, her attack item, the Shining Charm, and put it in the Compact, then yell, "Shine Blinding!". Hikari does so and defeats the monster. Furious, a shadowy figure yells, then vanishes. Cure Shine wonders who that figure was. Now, Cure Shine must defend Haeru, her town, find the other two cures, and destroy Eternal Darkness to bring light and peace once again to Haeru. Cure Shine also needs to restore Teru and heal the Tree of Hope. Can she do it? DaisyandMangaForever's Shortened Version After dreaming about a town, Hikari draws it and tells people about the event, but nobody understands but Karei, whom Hikari befriends. One day, the lights flicker! The people are scared! Later, Hikari meets Shining and Bright, the mascots from her dream. She is told she possibly is a Pretty Cure. They were right! The next day, Hikari was at the mall, a monster attacked and destroyed the lights! Remembering she was given a transformation device, she goes home and hopes for the mascots to arrive, and they do! After they introduce themselves, Hikari learns how to become Cure Shine! The monster isn't at that shop, but at a food court! She fights it, but get trapped, and then a strange warrior saved her -- She looked just like the one in her dream! Hikari was able to recieve another item and defeat the monster. Hikari is the first Cure discovered. But just where are the other three? Is one of them Cure Gleam? Can Hikari save Haeru and restore peace to it? Can she also heal the Tree of Hope, and restore Teru? Can they do it? Watch Shining Bright Pretty Cure and you'll see! Official Website Version Characters Cures Kogane Hikari (黄金光 Kogane Hikari) Japanese Voice Actress: Noriko Rikimaru '' Hikari was a girl who liked to draw. She likes to study, unlike other lead cures. She usually gets As. She befriends Kōkōtaru Karei and gets along with her, especially after discovering Karei was Cure Gleam. Hikari was nice to everyone, and using her smartness, she tries to help keep the lights up after they start flickering. When she becomes a cure, she gains more confidence, and hopes to save her world. Her alter ego is '''Cure Shine '(キュアシャイン Kyua Shain) and she holds the power of the light of the Tree of Hope. As the lead Cure, her power from the tree can help it revive when she has hope and faith in herself. Nenshō Hibana (燃焼火花 Nenshō Hibana) Japanese Voice Actress: Machiko Kawana '' Hibana is a tomboyish girl who likes sports and creativity. She often uses technology, and goes outside. She isn't the best at school, but gets decent grades, like Hikari's. All the girls in her school look up to her because of her sports talent, and is also liked in technology. When she meets Hikari, she quickly becomes friends with her. Because her dad is an eletrician, she helps out and learns a lot about electricity. The day the lights start flickering, Hibana knew there was trouble, and worked hard with her father to try and help out. When seeing Cure Shine fail, she knew she had to help! Once becoming a cure, she takes her technology and sports time out so she can help with the lights, though she likes to do research on lights. Her alter ego is '''Cure Spark '(キュアスパーク Kyua Supāku) and she holds the power of fire. Mikomi Hoshi (見込星 Mikomi Hoshi) Japanese Voice Actress: '' Hoshi is an outgoing girl with a lot of happiness. She is very kind, and never says anything bad to other people. When they are mean to her, she ignores it like it never happened. She is a straight A+ student in school, and many people adore her, especially the boys. She is frequently asked to join clubs, but she says she will when ready. When the lights start to flicker, she goes to the library and studies about lights, so she can help. Seeing Cure Shine and Cure Spark trying to save them, Hoshi gains courage and hope. When they are failing, she rushes to protect them. After becoming a cure, she acts nice, but is mean when provoked, and helps her new friends with the lights. Her alter ego is '''Cure Starlight' (キュアスターライト Kyua Sutāraito) and she holds the power of stars. Kōkōtaru Karei (煌々たる佳麗 Kōkōtaru Karei) Japanese Voice Actress: Junko Noda Karei is the oldest cure of the four. She was Cure Gleam, but was defeated and soon took on a human alias, like she told Bright and Shining. She does well in school, but is a bit quiet and doesn't talk frequently. When she sees the cures about to be defeated, she couldn't take it and became Cure Gleam to rescue them. She defeated the Kurayami and leaves. Later, she finally accepts joining the team, and they all work together.Cure Gleam was a resident of a town nearby Teru, name unknown, though. She would do anything for her best friends. Her alter ego is Cure Gleam '(キュアグリーム ''Kyua Gurīmu) and her powers are moonlight and a little of light. Mascots Bright (ブライト Buraito) Japanese Voice Actress: Shining Japanese Voice Actress: Villains Eternal Darkness (エターナルダークネス Etānaru Dākunesu) Japanese Voice Actor: Darkness Negro (ダークネス黒人 Dākunesu Kokujin) Japanese Voice Actress: Black Trio Kurayami Japanese Voice Actor: Supporting Characters Items Shining Compact - The transformation device of Kogane Hikari in order to become Cure Shine. Shining Charm - The attack item of Cure Shine in order to perform Shine Blinding. Flame Compact - The transformation device of Nenshō Hibana in order to become Cure Spark. Flame Charm - The attack item of Cure Spark in order to perform Spark Blazing. Star Compact - The transformation device of Mikomi Hoshi in order to become Cure Starlight. Star Charm - The attack item of Cure Starlight in order to perform Shooting Star. Gleaming Impact - The transformation device of Kōkōtaru Karei in order to become Cure Gleam. Gleaming Charm - The attack item of Cure Gleam in order to perform Gleam Shower. Shining Light - Cure Shine's upgrade attack item. She uses this for Shining Hurricane and the group attack, Extreme Luminous Flower Burst. Flame Light - Cure Spark's upgrade attack item. She uses this for Blazing Dragon and the group attack, Extreme Luminous Flower Burst. Star Light - Cure Starlight's upgrade attack item. She uses this for Starlight Laser and the group attack, Extreme Luminous Flower Burst. Gleaming Light - Cure Gleam's upgrade attack item. She uses this for Gleaming Moon Smash and the group attack, Extreme Luminous Flower Burst. Super Shining Bright Compact - The upgrade allowing the Shining Bright ''Cures to transform into their ''Super Shining Bright ''forms. Super Shining Bright Charm - The attack item of the Super Shining Bright Pretty Cure allowing them to perform Super Shining Bright Tornado. Locations Teru (輝 ''Teru) - A peaceful town that was bright and merry. Then Eternal Darkness' army destroyed it, and it is in complete darkness. When the cures revive it, it lights up again and becomes a kingdom. It was built near the Tree of Hope, which became the town's emblem. Manga There was a manga every week published in Mahō Shōjo ''of ''Shining Bright Pretty Cure, a short part of the story every day that was about 10 pages. Later after, a manga book series was printed, using the manga in the magazine. For more, see Shining Bright Pretty Cure (Manga). Merchandise Please see List of Shining Bright Pretty Cure Merchandise. Trivia *''Shining Bright'' is the fourteenth installment in the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. *It originally was going to base off a book, but was changed. *It is the first series to have a previous Cure's civilan name as the lead's. This being Kujou '''Hikari '''from ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''and Kogane Hikari 'from ''Shining Bright Pretty Cure. **There is also a thought in progress on a crossover between the two. *''Shining Bright Pretty Cure is similar to ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: **Hikari and Tsubomi are good at studies. **Hikari and Tsubomi have dreams about a place's destruction. **Cure Moonlight and Cure Gleam defend a Tree, the Heart Tree (Moonlight) and Tree of Hope (Gleam). **There is a dark cure-like person going against Moonlight and Gleam. **There are two mascots. **Moonlight and Gleam are shown first, but are counted as the fourth Cures. *There is also similarities with DokiDoki! Pretty Cure: **Mana and Hikari are good at studies. **Cure Sword and Cure Gleam are the Cures who defend. **Gleam and Sword are both purple cures. **Gleam and Ace join around the episode 20s. **Sword and Gleam save the lead cure, though Mana was not transformed and Hikari was. Gallery External Links Category:Shining Bright Pretty Cure Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:DaisySeries Category:Light Themed Series